


The Last Elven Ring

by crazychickinacorner



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fellowship of the Ring, Fluff, Lothlórien, Major character death - Freeform, Mirkwood, Misty Mountains, Nazgûl | Ringwraiths, Orcs, Rings of Power, Rivendell | Imladris, Romance, Valinor, War of the Ring, battles, elven warfare, the gray havens, three rings for the elven kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychickinacorner/pseuds/crazychickinacorner
Summary: In the Third Age of Middle Earth, the descendants of  The Golden House of Finafarin are few, those who remain to fight against the darkness with all their strength. One of whom is Ellerrina Altariel, what will decide her fate?





	1. A Tale of the Elves

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fanfiction that I'm publishing for a friend (XtraTinySmall).I didn't write this although I did help to edit it.

Chapter 1: A Tale of the Elves

There was a Hobbit named Samwise Gamgee. If you do not know what a Hobbit is, they are about less than half our size and are very amiable and brave, as others have discovered over the course of many adventures. He was now the owner of Bag End, now that his master, Mr. Frodo Baggins had gone over the sea with the Elves. One warm summer’s morning in the Shire, in the years that followed the Great War of the Ring he sat before Bilbo and Frodo’s desk picking at the lock of a drawer. Papers were scattered all about the room in white drifts. He had been clearing out Frodo’s papers and lovingly setting everything in the study to rights, but now there was another locked drawer, and he had tried every key he had. It wouldn’t budge. Frustrated he gripped the handle and pulled with all his might. There was a creaking sound and it flew out of his hands and rolled along the floor. The drawer fell out into his lap. It seemed to contain a single manuscript, neatly written in Bilbo’s hand, and a letter addressed to Frodo. The seal was already broken.  
“What’s this I wonder?” Sam said to himself drawing out the letter and beginning to read:  
“My Dear Frodo,  
There are, I am sure, many accounts of your adventures circulating among the peoples of the world. I am now determined to tell you one of a very similar nature.  
This tale is now mine to tell, for--- I fear --- the ones who have written it with their own brave lives and deeds will soon pass away from the world, never to return. The entirety of this story has been related to me by the one that it remembers.  
This is, in fact a small tale. From the Elves, of the Elves. And of all that occurred in the West during the War of the Ring.  
It was the year 2,941 of the Third Age when I, along with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, first set out from Hobbiton on my adventures. After leaving the Shire, several events occurred, not excluding our encounter with the three trolls, which is recorded elsewhere. Gandalf, at last led us to the hidden valley of Rivendell, which in Elvish is called “Imladris”. Elrond Halfelven’s house.  
It is here that I will begin my story, as viewed by others.”  
“ A story about the Elves!” cried Sam, delighted. He picked up the manuscript, it was closely written and was rather long, this is what he read.

\----------------------------  
Don't worry, there will be another chapter


	2. Imladris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS CHAPTER TWO AND SUMMARIES SUCK

On a warm evening, not many days before midsummer, something strange happened. A company of dwarves came to Rivendell led by Gandalf the Grey. Seldom has anything of that sort happened in Middle Earth, but that is another tale.   
A day or two after the sun sank below the valley’s sheer sides, casting long, cooling shadows over its’ floor. As the last rays of light faded upwards into the shadows they were caught and held by a tall, white, elven figure standing on the tallest porch of Elrond’s house. Her golden hair fell in unhindered crests down to her waist. Beneath arched brows her eyes shone, grey and clear. She sighed softly as she gazed out across the river.  
Then, behind her, another figure appeared, dressed all in white. It spoke to her softly,  
“Altariel.”  
She turned in surprise, and then smiling, nodded her head respectfully.  
“Lady Galadriel! I am glad to see you again, although, I must tell you that no one has called me by that name for many years.”  
Galadriel smiled and embracing her young kin asked,  
“What then do you wish me to call you if not by your mother-name?”  
“Ellerrina, as all here, and Gildor do,” she answered, solemn now. Galadriel, reading her thoughts, wisely strayed to another subject,  
“Who has given you that name? Elrond? It truly suits you.” Ellerrina smiled again saying,  
“I do not remember. No, it was not Elrond, though he has always been a father to me,” She hesitated, looking out again she gazed at the darkening sky thoughtfully. Turning back to face Galadriel she said again,  
“I do not remember.” Galadriel looked at her in silence.“Why are you here? Is something wrong?” Ellerrina asked quickly.  
“Saruman the White has called the council together. For what reason I cannot see now.” Galadriel began to walk slowly in the direction of the stairway, Ellerrina followed walking beside her. “ Tell me,” Began Galadriel again, “Has Elrond ever spoken to you of this?” As she spoke she caught Ellerrina’s left hand and raised it up. On it was a ring finely wrought, with a bright, white gem set among twisting vines and leaves of silver. At that moment it and the ring on Galadriel’s own finger flashed both with a bright white light. She let it drop startled. Ellerrina found her voice first,  
“ What? How?” They looked at one another.   
“ Where did you get this?” asked Galadriel.  
“ From my mother. In Lothlorien, Before --- you were there I remember.” Galadriel sighed.  
“I was. You must tell me if you can, where did it come from? Where did Miriel get it?”  
“ From my father, he made it for her in Greenwood before they were married. He found the stone in the dust of the road by chance.” There was silence. Footsteps could be heard ascending the stairway to where they stood. Around the corner an old man walked, holding in his hand a black staff. His hair and beard were long and white, seeing them he hesitated and stopped.   
“ I think Ellerrina,” began Galadriel, her brows drawn together in thought “That you should come to Lothlorien with me when I leave here.” She glanced over her shoulder at the wizard, then turning back spoke again in elvish, “Now, you must go.” She smiled. Ellerrina nodded and passing beside Saruman, went down the stone steps and disappeared into the flower-laden garden at their base.  
“Who is that?” Inquired Saruman. Galadriel did not answer him.


	3. Journey to Lorien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it and find out!

Chapter 3: 

Ellerrina met Galadriel again many times over the course of the next few days, speaking together of many things and continuing to become reacquainted. They stood together one day between the pillars of an archway that joined two stone-paved walks. It was open to air and early morning sunlight, the spaces from pillar to pillar unhindered by any wall or curtain. Birds sang in the trees, and summer’s sweetness lingered in the air. 

Galadriel looked at Ellerrina thoughtfully, though she remained silent. Ellerrina glanced up,“What are you thinking of?” she asked, smiling. A soft morning breeze blowing up the valley sent Galadriel’s long, golden hair flowing out behind her.

“I was just pondering who of your kin you look like.” 

Ellerrina laughed merrily. After spending time with Galadriel she began to love her kin’s company and conversation, both reminding her of her mother.“What then is your conclusion?” She asked.

“I do not think I could say.” Replied Galadriel, looking at Ellerrina’s features. “Perhaps Amar--” She stopped speaking suddenly. 

Ellerrina looked back at her.“Amarie?” 

Galadriel turned back to her in surprise.“Who has spoken to you of that? How did you come to know?” Ellerrina leaned back against the pillar.

“None. I do not really, truly know what you speak of. Though,” Her face grew serious. “You might have known that I might guess.” Galadriel sat down upon a stone seat, looking up at Ellerrina, marveling at how the elf maiden’s wisdom had grown. Ellerrina continued, “You are my kin, that I know, but of your brothers who is there to be my grandfather save alone Finrod. How came you to learn so great a secret, kept from me. What happened? Will you not tell me?” 

Galadriel sighed and began,“In the days of the Trees, in Valinor, my eldest brother Finrod fell in love with Amarie of the Vanyar.” She paused, Ellerrina nodded,

“So it is said, but I know now well enough the story of how she was forbidden to come with him to Middle Earth,---” She hesitated, then quietly added, “into exile.” Galadriel looked up at her. But Ellerrina changed the subject, realizing how close she had come to mentioning the Doom of Mandos. “So then, she did come to Middle Earth.”

“Yes. With him. They were wed in Nargothrond. He told only me.” And Galadriel sighed again.

“What was he like? Tell me.” asked Ellerrina, changing the subject slightly, though she wondered what had become of Amarie. Galadriel glanced up and smiled warmly.

“I must say that you remind me sometimes of him. Strong and silent, yet gentle and willing to aid all. Wise, kind, and thoughtful.Though he, as I, inherited the pride of our people.” Blushing shyly Ellerrina added, sighing,

“You are not the only ones. I fear what I might do sometimes because of that pride.” Galadriel nodded knowingly, but said nothing. Silence reigned for a moment. Then, soft footsteps approached, a elf appeared, one of the servants of Elrond’s household. He spoke.

“My Lady,” he said addressing Galadriel. “The preparations are almost completed. Lord Elrond awaits you and Lady Ellerrina in the Hall.” Galadriel rose up from her seat.

“Very well.” She looked towards Ellerrina. The elf turned and they silently followed him through the flower-laden gardens to the Hall of Fire. Wherein they found Elrond, sitting before the fire that burned there in every season. There was no other light beside that of the flames, flickering, casting gently moving shadows on the walls. He rose as they entered and beckoned to Galadriel to sit. Ellerrina leaned back against the wall. Sighing she turned her head and stood gazing, deep in thought, into the flames. Elrond glanced up at her and then addressed Galadriel saying,

“There is nothing left for me to do, then to wish you a safe journey.” Galadriel said nothing, her gaze was drawn towards Ellerrina. Elrond looked at both of them in turn. “Is there something troubling you?” He asked quietly. Galadriel stirred in her seat. And Ellerrina looked up in surprise.

“Does it?” asked Galadriel, addressing Ellerrina quietly. Elrond heard, but said nothing. Ellerrina looked up and slowly answered,

“Yes, it does trouble me. I am uncertain of the power I bear. I cannot truthfully say otherwise.” 

“What is it you bear?” asked Elrond, speaking up now. Ellrrina glanced at Galadriel, who nodded. She faced Elrond.

“The ring my mother gave to me before she died.” 

“What power can it hold?” He asked.

“One that we cannot understand.” answered Galadriel decidedly, speaking before Ellerrina could answer. “I think that the ring that Rumil forged may perhaps be a ring of power.”

“There are many lesser rings of power,” Began Elrond. But Galadriel shook her head.

“What I wish to tell you Elrond, should not be spoken, not even here.” 

Understanding, he nodded slowly. “I see.” He said, looking at Ellerrina. No one spoke. Just then the same elf who had summoned them to the Hall entered. All looked up, Galadriel stood, nodding silently to Ellerrina. Walking out into the warm sunlight, they passed through a hallway similar to the one in which Ellerrina and Galadriel had sat just a few moments before. Then, descending an open flight of broad stone steps they entered a courtyard at the base of the house. A narrow, arching bridge before them spanned the gorge through which the river flowed. Two horses stood, saddled and waiting. 

Elrond stopped at the base of the stairway while Galadriel mounted. Ellerrina stood next to him.

“Goodbye.” She said, turning to face him. 

“You will come back?” He smiled. She sighed and smiled, looking around her.

“Of course. How could I forget all that you’ve ever done for me?” Ellerrina turned slowly away to the horses. Halting, she spun around and cast her arms about his neck. Planting a soft kiss on his cheek she whispered “Namarie, Ada.” Then, turning back towards Galadriel, she pushed her foot into the stirrup and pulled herself up into the saddle, holding the reins loosely in her hands. She looked around her at the house that had been her only home for over a thousand years. Looking sorrowfully back down at Elrond she smiled half-heartedly. 

Galadriel turned her horse and Ellerrina followed, both riding slowly across the bridge, over the flowing river, and up the winding path, leaving the valley of Imladris behind them.

It was uncommon for two elf women to travel so far alone without escort, but Ellerrina, in dwelling in Elrond’s House had proven her skill with both the daggers in her belt, and the bow slung across her back. And she knew that Galadriel’s skills as a warrior, though seldom used, or seen by any, where not to underestimated. They rode swiftly, southwards, covering many leagues before darkness fell.

By the next evening they had reached the borders of Lothlorien. The green branches of the forest arched over their heads as they rode south through the woods, towards the city of Caras Galadhon. As darkness began to fall, Ellerrina glimpsed the warm glow of silver lanterns in the trees of the great elven city as they rode along its paths. Night came as she and Galadriel reached their destination at last.

Early the next morning, at Galadriel’s request, Ellerrina set out, riding north through Lothlorien to the edge of the woodland. A lone elven patrol hailed her there, watching the borders of the forest from the tree-tops. Their leader climbed down to her from the platform on a ladder woven of silver-grey rope, that blended perfectly with the shadows beneath the trees. He strode forward towards her, stopping beside her horse and looking up, he spoke.

“My Lady,” he asked in the tongue of the Galadrim. “Where are you bound?” She slowed her horse to a stop and replied saying,

“The Greenwood, on an errand.” He nodded and spoke again,

“Then my Lady please, you must be cautious, there are many evil creatures in that forest, a darkness lies on it. Such things dare not cross the river or come near our borders, but they are dangerous nonetheless.” She nodded.

“I understand. Thank you.” He bowed and stepped backwards out of Ellerrina’s path. 

Taking up the reins again she rode forward into the clear, grass-covered plain that lay between the two forests. Riding, mostly at a gallop, and every so often slowing to a canter, Ellerrian knew that she could reach the forest by the next evening. As she drew closer the dark mass of the woods loomed up in front of her.

At the base of the trees, she drew up her horse and dismounted. They grew thickly, making it hard for mounted riders to pass through the forest. Ellerrina slung her quiver across her back and tucked a small portion of waybread in her belt. Her horse whinnied and tossed it head impatiently. Stroking its mane she spoke to it, commanding it to stay in the meadows near the edge of forest to await her return. The elven horse, understanding, gave a nudge of farewell to his mistress cantered off into the tall grass.

Ellerrina turned to the trees again and, climbing nimbly up a nearby twisted trunk, she made her way into the treetops, traveling deeper and deeper into the dark forest. She moved quickly, towards the north-west. Ellerrina paused a moment for breath. Then, behind her she saw a large shape, crouching in the shadows. Before she could move, it suddenly sprang at her.

Author’s note: I don’t know why, but I feel like apologizing for this chapter, but I really have to admit it’s not my best. No worries though! There is 30+ more pages of unfinished chapters that I’m currently working on. Check back in 2 weeks for (a very good!) Chapter 4.


	4. The Halls of Thranduil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chpt. 4: Ellerrina returns to Greenwood for the first time in two thousand years

Ellerrina drew out the daggers from her belt and struck at the creature’s head near the eyes, both sank deeply into it. The spider hissed and writhed with pain. After a few moments silence fell. She stood over it a moment, creatures like this were not known to the elves of the west, save alone in songs and tales of the Eldar days. Or implanted in the memories of those who wished to forget the times of evil. 

She wiped the black blood from her blades and continued running along the twisted limbs of the great trees, working her way northward through the treetops. The air of the forest was dank and close. Suddenly a bare patch of ground was to be seen, ahead through the trees, sunlight filtered green through the thick leaves where they came to an end. There ran the river of the wood elves, a bridge spanning the gorge in which it flowed, lead to the gates of Thraudil’s halls.

As she jumped down into the clearing she was suddenly confronted by two elves. One held an orc prisoner, the other, at the sight of her drew an arrow and bent his bow. The sun glinted off of his golden hair.

“Who are you?” He said looking at her. “ And who has given you leave to walk in my father’s realm?” Using the tip of her dagger Ellerrina pushed the arrow away to the left answering,

“None. I have never needed leave, as you well know Legolas Greenleaf.” She smiled. “Do you not remember me?” She sheathed the daggers. He relaxed his bow in sudden realization,

“Ellerrina,” he said surprised, “I did not recognize you.” Replacing the arrow in the quiver on his back he then “What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I've come on an errand for Lady Galadriel in Lothlorien. I must speak with your father.” He nodded understandingly.

“As you wish.” And motioning to her walked towards the bridge. His companion going ahead of them.

“Why is it that you call me by that name?” She asked quietly, as they neared the tall gates. He looked back at her suprised,

“I have always called you that.” Ellerrina stopped in her tracks. Memories came flooding back to her mind. Legolas spoke again, “I remember sitting here on this bridge watching the water, a long time ago. The stars were beginning to appear in the sky,” 

“ Above my hair.” She interjected, smiling now.

“Yes, it looked like a crown.” 

She laughed, “I remember now.” 

They entered the gates into the carved passage, with its high ceiling. Pausing before an arched doorway, with his hand Legolas motioned towards the hallway behind.

“I must speak with him. It is somewhat urgent. Will you wait here?” Ellerrina nodded. 

She leaned against the wall in a shadowy recess, wrapping herself in her grey cloak. Voices rose and fell in the throne room which she knew lay beyond. Then the elf that had gone in before Legolas with the orc came out, walking briskly. They glanced at one another for a moment, after that she was gone. 

After some time had passed a voice that Ellerrina knew all too well, said as it came nearer, “No one enters this kingdom! And no one leaves it.” She heard footsteps swiftly approaching. A tall, silver-haired elf walked up the stairs and turning the corner he saw the gray-clad figure standing in the shadows.

“Who are you?” King Thranduil asked stopping. Ellerrina straightened, pulling back the hood to reveal her face. Her golden hair shone in the dim lamplight. He walked on. She followed in silence. They turned again into the main passage and went down a further stairway leading into an open room with a high ceiling supported by carven pillars. He did not turn to her as he entered,“I have no time for trifling matters, speak!” He commanded. 

“Do you not remember one who was the daughter of your dear friend, who played with your son as a child. Have I changed so? Has all that have known been forgotten?” Thranduil's back was still turned towards her as she spoke. He did not move for a moment, then he turned and surveying her said,

“Ellerrina? I did not recognize you.” She smiled.

“Neither did Legolas.”

“What brings you here? Alone? How is your mother?” Her face grew grave as he asked this. Looking at him questioningly she asked, 

“Do you not receive news from Lothlorien?” He shrugged and turned away again.

“Not often. Our two peoples seem to have grown apart have they not? If I recall rightly the last messenger to come here was sent by Galadriel for you and Miriel,” As he paused Ellerrina closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillar beside her sighing. He looked back at her. “nearly 1,400 years ago.” She opened her eyes, misted with tears.

“My mother died before we even reached Lorien’s northern border. We were ambushed by orcs. I wonder you have not heard.” Thranduil stared at her, stunned. He spoke again quietly, 

“I am sorry. Truly.” He nodded. “ Why did you come?” She straightened and blinked back the tears saying,

“Lady Galadriel sent me to---”

“To what?” He turned away from her again interrupting sharply, his voice cold and hard. He did not turn. “What would she have you tell me?” Something in Ellerrina’s heart stirred then, a forgotten pride of a forgotten people, that had never before awakened in her.

“You have yet to hear what I have to say.” He faced her now, raising his brows he asked scornfully,

“What can you have to say? Galadriel does not command me. What must I hear?”

“A request which you would be well to listen to, one that, for the sake of my people and yours, and for every free people beyond your realm, you must hear!”

“I have no wish to be burdened with the cares of others, least of all those of mortals. How shall I aid them I ask you? You! Who knows nothing of ruling and caring for others. What part of Middle Earth do you now defend? You, so divided as to where your home lies! All you have known has been forgotten, my Lady, only by yourself. Who are you to---?” His face fell, seeing her own.

Ellerrina, stood, nearly trembling with rage. How dare he! she thought to herself then, struck with a pang of remorse. How could he? She dared to move or speak lest she do something she might regret. But it was too late now, her lips formed the words which she had thought, nothing could take them back.

“Have care. I bid you choose your next words wisely.” She was surprised at how cold her voice became. Thranduil stood silent, gazing at her in amazement. His face hardened.

“Very well. I will say no more.” She relaxed, saying softly under her breath,

“You’ve said enough already.” Hearing it, Thranduil’s growing anger was completed. In an instant her had drawn his sword, holding it threatenly to her throat he said,

“Don’t make me kill you.” She did not move, but looked up into his face, 

“Do so, and you will have Lord Celeborn and the White Council to answer to.” He glared and drew the blade away from her.

“Get out.” Ellerrina needed no further hint. She at once turned and went up the steps. His voice echoed after her.“And do not come back!” 

She walked swiftly through the main hall to the gates, which, to her surprise were being pulled closed by the guards. Through the narrowing gap between them she caught a glimpse of Legolas standing outside them, looking southwards.

“Legolas!” She called after him as she ran forward, slipping past them. He turned. They stood together upon the bridge. The gates closed behind her without a sound.

“Ellerrina!” He said in surprise, “What happened? Are you well?” She realized that she was breathing heavily, not out of lack of breath, but in anger, and regret. What had she done? In angering Thranduil she had forced herself from the first home she had ever known. Legolas still looked at her concerned. Ellerrina steadied herself and looking up at him, lied through her teeth.

“Nothing. I am alright, but I must go.” She began to walk past him into the forest, but he caught at her arm, saying,

“You are not. I know you Ellerrina, though it has been many long years. Will you not tell me? I can see something is troubling you.” She did not turn or speak, keeping obstinately turned toward the trees. His grip loosened and he let her arm drop, sighing. He turned.

“I cannot return Legolas,” He spun about to face Ellerrina as she turned slowly back towards him, her face downcast and sorrowful. “This is, I fear goodbye.” Legolas looked into her mind, and easy task for her kindred, but harder for his. Reading her thought and memory he understood. 

“I hope we will meet again mellon. Sometime.” She smiled.

“Perhaps.” He smiled back and nodded.

“Namrie.” With that she turned and darted into the forest, going along the ground for a ways before climbing up into the treetops and running along the branches of the trees as she had done before. 

After maybe an hour had passed she reached the edge of the tree with no hindrance from anyone or anything. Jumping down, Ellerrina walked along the forest’s edge, the trees shadows reached out far beyond the base of their roots. She called out and stood waiting. Her white stallion ran up from where it had waited for her, near the elven gate to the road through the Greenwood. She adjusted the saddle straps, trying hard not to think about Thranduil. 

Grasping the horn of the saddle she swung up into it. As she turned towards Lothlorien in the distance she saw three figures on horseback, riding towards the southern edge of Mirkwood. Three figures, a man and two elves. Two elves, Elrond and Galadriel. Where can they possibly be going? She thought to herself. Then all of a sudden she realized that only one place lay in the direction they rode. The old fortress of the enemy, Dol Guldor.

Without another thought she urged her horse forward and rode after them.

Translations:

Ellerrina- Crowned with stars

Mellon- Friend

Namrie- Farewell


End file.
